


Sneaking around

by barbika1508



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbika1508/pseuds/barbika1508
Summary: Even though Peter and Y/N are mature adults, they never really stopped fooling around like when they were kids, hence the sneaking around that Peter decides to do one evening. But unlike when they were younger, the evening takes a different kind of approach.





	Sneaking around

It was late at night. But the stroll around the gardens was refreshing and welcomed. It cleared my mind. After a full day of running around and doing my responsibilities it was just nice to not think about anything in particular. Or someone.

Reaching my room, I opened the heavy door glancing across the engravings of various designs on it, before I entered and closed it shut behind me. The room was actually cool when I entered. The curtains were closed again making it even darker. The bed was made my papers and books organized on my work table. I walked across half of the room reaching the fire place, and kneeled down.

Small logs were stacked in the small dancing open flame the embers glowing beneath them. I reached for the few fresh logs, and stacked them myself, the flame spreading and eating into the wood properly, the fire coming up to life once more.

As I straightened up, the world seemed to spin briefly for a moment. It took me a couple of seconds to regain normal brain function as my mind just went blank. Fuck maybe I had way too much wine today. I proceeded to take off the pieces of jewelry of off myself and eagerly undid the few laces that held my dress together. Striping it down I took a deep breath. I put one an oversized shirt, so I was completely comfortable and folded the dress as best as I could, before I placed it back into the wardrobe in the corner of my wardrobe. I barely closed it up when the doors of the entrance to my room squeaked. I froze mid-step and watched as a mop of golden hair peaked in first.

Sighing with relief I watched as Peter made his way inside and closed the door gently behind him while I folded my arms as I watched him in amusement. I kind of fell weird all over my body; a tingling sensation appeared in my stomach creating knots. Peter turned around as the door clicked shut properly, his eyes landing on me. My blood suddenly boiled up, heart beat speed up while I tried to keep my breathing under control.

‘’I actually forgot how fun it is to sneak around like this it’s kinda…’’ Peter talked and turned towards me straightening up. I couldn’t take it anymore. This distance between us. I feel like the air that was missing inside my lungs; like he was the answer.

Within a blink of an eye I was in front of him, and wasted no time I grabbing the front of his tunic. I pulled him down a bit forceful, but I didn’t waste any more time and kissed him. I was right. I felt like I could breathe again. Yet my blood was racing, and my temperature rising feverishly.

Peter moaned into the kiss at first, but as soon as I felt his palms being placed onto my cheeks I loosened my grip onto him. He’s here now, he is finally mine. I growled loudly as I inhaled in his scent. I tasted hint of wine on his lips.

‘’Whoa Y/N…’’ Peter broke the kiss but I leaned after him attacking our lips together again while my hands went to work. I knew where the knots were made and buttons that held his clothes together, so I didn’t waste any more time and undid the front buttons of the tunic in the matter of seconds.

‘’Whow…’’ he gasped as I trailed down his jaw, and spread kissed up and down his neck, half searching and trying to remember where his sweet spot was. But I got quickly frustrated with the buttons of his tunic. Groaning I took a step back and just tore the material apart instead, which sent buttons flying all around. I didn’t care; I already gripped and started to tug of the annoying material.

‘’Hey slow down!’’ Peter started arms reaching up, fingers wrapping around my wrists and making me stop. His touch made me look at him properly to listen to what he was saying ‘’Why the hurry?’’ he said smiling amused, cheeks flushed as he looked at me. Everything in my body began to ache as I just wanted to touch him and show how much I loved him.

I whined looking at him pleadingly. I wasn’t even capable of speaking. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Peter chuckled hands trailing up mine, until he wrapped them around my waist and pulled me close into him, so I was standing flush against him.

‘’We’ve got all the time in this world.’’ he said looking at me, hands gripping me tightly. I just wanted to be as close as possible; it was making me go insane slowly. I needed him and it pissed me off that he took amusement from this.

‘’Peter….’’ I whispered breathless already as I looked at him ‘’…please…’’ I was really slowly losing my mind.

‘’Please what?’’ he asked full on teasing. I wasn’t even in the mood for role play. He raised his eyebrows as his blue eyes now dark looked at me ‘’Use your words.’’ He pointed out as I gripped the back of is tunic. I groaned now looking at him with a glare.

‘’I want you…’’ I continued on my gaze immediately softening as he chuckled. He was loving this. But finally he leaned forward sealing out lips together once again. I felt like I could breathe again. I started to pull of the tunic again, and he willingly let me go just enough so I pulled the damn material off. While his hands went back around me he reached down gripping my bum without hesitation while my hands went in between us to his lower belt.

Again he chuckled into the kiss and broke it while I pulled of the leather, and dropped it along with his sword that made noise as it fell onto the ground.

‘’So eager.’’ He whispered as I tugged up the long t-shirt out from his pants. His eyes were on me, hands holding my hips. Looking up I met his gaze. It made me blush bright pink, and suddenly feel insecure in a way. But the fire I felt inside pushed me further on. I managed a smile and dropped the material between my fingers as I reached up instead. I surprised him for a moment as I took a hold of his crown and then just put it on my head. It was a bit bigger so I tilted it. He grinned as he looked at me with the crown now on my head but I tugged on the material again and pulled it over his head that he helped with.

I just let the soft material to fall from my fingers as I looked now at him fully, standing there bare chested in front of me.

‘’And I’m supposed to be the cheeky one huh?’’ he asked as he looked at me grinning. I rolled my eyes and leaned forward kissing him again. I reached up gripping the crown but his fingers like before wrapped around my wrists.

‘’Leave it on.’’ he said and continued the kiss. So I let go and intertwined our fingers together, following his lead down. He spread our hands to the side and raised my own up to his shoulders. He let go and then trailed his fingers down my arms, then past my armpit making me huff, before his fingers trailed down my sides raising goose bumps over my skin. He lowered his arms until he was leaned down so I was easily kissing him.

‘’Jump.’’ He said in between the kiss, hands now holding the back of my tights firmly. I did as he commanded and wrapped my legs around his waist while his arms securely held me up against him. But he lowered me down instead. He was hard, I could feel him. It made me growl as I grinded up and down on him experimentally, which earned me a moan from him.

He turned then and started to move. In no time we were across the room, and he took the three steps slowly up making sure I felt everything underneath me until he was standing properly again. I gripped his neck tightly as he leaned forward and laid me onto the bed. The bed was high so he was easily leaning on me, as he still kind of stood pressing himself on me but kept his weight off.

Breaking the kiss now he was the one, who trailed down kisses all over my neck. He was teasing me again but I couldn’t help myself to moan at his ministrations. His hands slipped up slightly, now grabbing my ass properly, as it was pretty much bare, as the shirt was ridded up till the middle of my stomach.

I gripped the back of his hair roughly, making him now groan as I pulled his head up. He hovered up eyes trained on me, before our lips crashed again now in a battle of dominance. His hands settled one on my hip one on my ass, and his grip was unforgiving for sure to leave a marks behind. I didn’t hold back either, I dug my nails into his shoulder dragging them down.

He hissed leaning back up and glare at me, as I glared back at him.

‘’Had enough my king?’’ I asked as I leaned up onto my elbows, and he backed away a bit still looking me with intensity.

‘’Enough of you?’’ he asked a smirk stretching across his now slightly bruised lips. He reached behind me, and straightened up holding his crown as I sat up, hands lingering on his sculpted stomach. He looked at the crown turning it a bit around and pretended to think for his answer. Then he reached up and placed his crown onto my head, again tilted a bit. Leaning down so he was a bit above me and in my face he finally spoke ‘’Never.’’

This time he leaned down, attacking my lips. I let him think he was getting the best of me. I slowly clung onto him, slowly dragging him lower, until I had my right leg wrapped around him properly. Breaking the kiss, I grinned mischievous. And we were in the air suddenly.

The positions were switched. We landed comfortably on the bed, with Peter now lying spread open beneath me.

‘’Whow!’’ he gasped in wonder, fingers pressed into me securely. I grinned leaning up and glanced at the fallen crown that slid down to my nose and covered my right eye.

‘’My apologies High King.’’ I said teasingly as I pushed the crown up my head again and looked at him from underneath my eyelashes, as he lay there instead.

‘’Your apology doesn’t sound sincere…ugh…at all…’’ he struggled with words a bit towards the end as I was circling my hips down into his, hard and gentle at the same time as I made figure 8 motions. His mouth actually fell open as his cheeks flushed the pink spreading down to his chest. It amused me and gave me an extra boost of confidence; I rendered him speechless in the matter of a moment. He moaned loudly, as I grinded down hard leaning slightly forward. His hands were pressed into the sheets beneath us, hands holding the silk tightly almost ripping it.

Leaning forward silently I started to trail kisses up and down his chest and neck, over his collarbones where I sucked in marks. Meanwhile my hands slipped up his torso over his board shoulders and down his now muscular arms, until I wrapped my hands over his. With a gentle grip he let go of the sheet and I took his hands into mine guiding them upwards instead, to my own breasts that were still covered with the cloth of the shirt I was wearing. His eyes opened wide for a moment as he gripped my breasts, while I smirked and started with my ministrations and kisses.

He was a moaning and panting mess underneath me. And it was only getting hotter for me. My skin tingled and felt so sensitive even as small air breezes ghosted over me. The fire inside me was like molten lava in my veins, making me feel like I was blind and half mad. My breathing was getting shorter as my lungs were in a rush along with my heart. I just…needed him.

With the last mark that will bloom into a violet color, I sat back up straight and looked down at him. Peter’s hair was a mess; the golden at some point’s sticking out and was stuck to his sweat covered forehead. He was bright pink mouth still agape as he looked up at me, with almost innocent eyes. I didn’t even have the time to smile. I gripped his hands again and slid then underneath the too big shirt. I pulled to the sides my panties and slid his hands with mine underneath before I removed my hands, letting his hands linger on my hips.

I reached the front of the shirt and with one easy movement pulled it up over my head. My hair fell around my face again while I dropped the shirt to my side so it fell to the floor. But right now I was exposed to him almost completely. But Peter’s eyes never left mine; he kept his hold on me gentle while his eyes locked onto my own. I reached with my hands down, tracing the outline of his muscles with my fingers until he sat up instead.

Eyes still on mine, while I ghosted my fingers up and to his hair that I pushed back, before I cupped his cheeks and looked back at him. The lines of his face. We were silent the whole time, not saying a word. No words needed to be said actually. I was the one who broke the stare as I looked down at his lips that I traced with my right thumb gently. He took an inhale through his nose as he looked down and leaned forward instead, and rested his head onto my right shoulder for a moment. His breathing ghosted over my skin making me giggle as I wrapped my arms around him.

‘’Are you content my king?’’ I asked him amused as I played with the back of his hair. His arms around me tightened slightly and I could feel him smile.

‘’Very.’’ He replied simply, then leaned up again looking at me with an almost childish smile ‘’What about you my queen?’’ he asked raising his left arm up and pushed a few strands of hair from my face before he cupped my left cheek, eyes trailing to my lips before they met my eyes ‘’Are you pleased?’’

‘’Very.’’ I mussed back smirking. But I leaned forward kissing him once more. But this kiss sealed the fate. The temperature rose and the intensity of whatever we were both feeling got real. Urgent. Both his hands reached down now gripping my hips, but soon one gripped the back of my panties and pulled. Which made me gasp and look down between us. His hard on, was visible from even bellow me where I felt it.

‘’This has to go.’’ He spoke with a hard tone, as he tugged two more times and the fabric let ago. It tore into pieces. He pulled it away all along and now I was truly bare in front of him. Looking up he was already glaring down at me with completely hooded eyes.

‘’Move my queen.’’ He said through his teeth, hand returning to the small of my back while one gripped my hip. I didn’t say anything only held my arms around him still, but started to move, not breaking his challenging eye contact. I pressed hard down, now feeling sensitive as I had no barrier. I could feel the heat coming from him actually. The aching I felt only intensified; I just don’t know if in a good or bad way.

Soon enough I was the panting mess on top of him, moaning now and then as I was rubbed on the right spot. This was getting too much for me and my trembling tights were giving it out. Yet Peter was smirking instead, the smug bastard. He knew what he was doing.

‘’Pe…Pete..r..’’ I managed between pants but lowered my forehead against his as I closed my eyes. I was getting actually close to my orgasm, yet it felt like I couldn’t satisfy the aching completely.

‘’Hmm.’’ he hummed instead, his hand lazily running up and down my back. I forced my eyes to open and look at him.

‘’Please…’’ I whined looking at him pleadingly. I was really desperate.

‘’Please what my queen?’’ he sang instead but his hands held my hips again.

‘’Fuck me.’’ I said bluntly ‘’Just fuck me Peter, please.’’ I continued. His grin was gone this time instead, and he just leaned forward kissing me suddenly. I got lost in his kiss completely, and stopped moving. But it didn’t stop him from thinking to some point. He flipped us over suddenly instead, so I was lying on the bed now, back pressed into it fully while he was atop of me, and now supported himself above me as he looked down at me. I felt vulnerable yet safe with him; I know he won’t harm me in any way.

‘’Is my queen sure of this?’’ he asked seriously now. He was on the edge too. I leaned up with the intent to kiss him but he moved away. How can he even think clearly by this point?

‘’Are you sure?’’ he asked looking at me seriously. But I was already nodding frantically.

‘’I am so sure, please Peter.’’ I cupped his cheeks and looked at him with watery eyes ‘’Just take me alright? You won’t hurt me just, take me please!!’’ I rushed now pressing my legs around him, wrapping them up around his waist. Like before he just kissed me, but he reached down between us. In no time the fabric from his pants feel and he broke the kiss momentarily to sit up and take the pants off. I slid my own hands between my folds, as I watched him pull down the pants and boxers.

He tsked as he looked back at me now standing on his knees, fully naked; his cock sprang up against his stomach, already leaking. He watched me for a second, as I moaned, but then covered my hands and moved them away and looked stern.

‘’Only I can touch you there. Do you understand me?’’ he asked. I was already nodding again, ready to beg him but he got the hint, that I really needed him then. He spread my legs wide open and leaned forward arms both bracing him up above me, as he boxed me in a way.

‘’I said do you understand my orders High Queen Y/N?’’ he spoke again through his teeth, hand reaching below my chin; he forced me to look at him.

‘’Yes my High King.’’ I whined ‘’Pleaseeee, please Peter…’’ I looked at him pleadingly now. I felt him twitch beneath me, as he was pressed onto my hot core that was already dripping. I have no shame. But Peter for a moment kept looking at me, with fascination.

‘’So beautiful.’’ He mumbled reaching up he readjusted the crown onto my head, before he gave me a kiss onto my forehead and leaned back up kissing me on my lips as he reached down in between us finally. His fingers trailed down below my neck, to my collarbones and lower between my breasts across my stomach, and past my clit that he briefly touched. His touch suddenly disappeared.

A moment later I felt him at my entrance, feeling like he was the exact opposite of me. While I felt cold his touch effulged me into flames. He was blazing hot, and I felt every centimeter, every millimeter as he entered me gently, the tip barely in and he pulled out yet, which only made me whine more desperately as I reached up for him, but once again he tsked which made my arms stop halfway in the air, as I looked at him now with worry.

‘’Hands above your head my queen.’’ He said gently and backed away. I immediately dropped them, up above my head. I hissed as my skin pressed against the cool of the crown but he smirked and leaned down, inserting his tip into me and then let go, and was slowly inching into me.

‘’That’s my girl.’’ He muttered smiling pleased, while I grabbed the pillows underneath me, and felt the cloth tore underneath my fingertips. I moaned and groaned closing my eyes as he finally bottomed out and filled me up.

He suddenly pulled out and slammed back in harshly making me scream out loud, while he grinned leaned down and started to kiss my neck now, while he repeated the same motion.

‘’Scream, my queen, shout my name. Let everyone know that you’re mine.’’ He growled into my skin biting. It was sure to leave a mark, but at least he chose a spot where I can hide it. His thrust, evened and had reached all the right places inside me. My tights were shaking again, as were my arms as I tried to hold them up as he ordered me. I was a mess. The wave of pleasure in my stomach was constant, the itch only intensifying.

‘’Peter, Peter, Peter…’’ I chanted half screaming half moaning. Soon enough he was a panting mess to, burring his face into the crock of my neck, as he gripped my body and started to just slam away, his trusts at first all even, and in sync but after a while he got out of rhythm but increased the speed and thrusts actually.

He was chanting my name into my ear, moaning and groaning besides me while I went deft completely unable to think straight.

I was reaching my peak and the only thing I could do to signalize him was to let a high pitched whine, as I lowered my arms and dragged my nails down his back earning myself a moan as he straightened up and looked at me, with hooded eyes but mouth hanging open.

‘’You close?’’ he breathed out not stopping for a moment. I desperately nodded furrowing my brows. It was almost starting to become painful in a way. A mixture of absolute bliss and madness. I watched as he got one hand out and watched intently as he reached between us. His fingers were on my clit suddenly rubbing harsh making me shout his name once more, before he disappeared right before my eyes. Everything went into overdrive. My cold mingled and merged with his fire, and an explosion set of. That’s how I can describe it closely. And explosion. And after that I blanked out blessed, and mad.


End file.
